


Come to me when they are away

by Saratoga3



Series: Haikyuu!! sickfics and suffering. [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clumsiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Overworking, Sickfic?, Sorry Not Sorry, look I just had to write this, tanaka is so ooc in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratoga3/pseuds/Saratoga3
Summary: After one week of living alone in a family sized house due to said family being away on a trip, he just can't take it anymore. But luckily, he has the best boyfriend ever.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Haikyuu!! sickfics and suffering. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474574
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Come to me when they are away

**Author's Note:**

> So, i've had this saved as a draft for almost a month and decided that it was time to upload it. Hope you enjoy it!

It definetively hadn't been a good week. His family had gone on a trip to Osaka to visit his grandfather, who had recently been hospitalised, but he'd had to stay because of exams and the approaching tournament, and it had been hell on Earth. Not only did he have to study and a practise to attend everyday, but being the only one at home, he was in charge of the manteinace of the house and himself. That included cleaning, cooking, making sure no one would rob them, etc. But that wasn't the worst part: his sister was the one who usually took him to school, and with her being absent, he had to take the bus, which meant getting up even earlier. So he was tired, exhausted even. The practise and studying added to the chores had gradually become too much, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

It was Monday of the second week being alone. His family was coming back on Saturday, meaning he just had to hang in there a bit longer. Tanaka got up, and looked at the time on his phone: He was late. He gathered the little energy he had left and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He quickly made some toast and placed the bento box he had made the night before in his bag, somehow changing his clothes at the same time. But even though he had cut his morning routine short and eaten the warm pieces of bread on his way to the bus stop, his pace just wasn't fast enough to get there in time, as he saw the back of the bus he was supposed to get on moving away from the stop. He could take the next one and make it to class, but there was no way he'd get to practise. He took his phone and sent a message to Chikara. 

  


>   
>  **From: Cute bf**  
>  I won't make it to practise. Fell asleep and missed the bus. I'll grab the next one.
> 
> **To: Cute bf**  
>  Don't worry, I'll tell Daichi. See you later <3
> 
> **From: Cute bf**  
>  See you <3  
> 

School was even worse than the morning. His math teacher threw a piece of chalk straight to his head because he had fallen asleep, his English teacher had been on a bad mood and decided to give them a surprise exam (which he was sure he had failed), and their chemistry teacher had explained one of the most important things for the upcoming exam, but he just couldn't find the strengh to copy anything in his notebook. He barely touched his food at lunch, only moving it around the container with his single chopstick (he had forgotten one), because, honestly, he wasn't even that hungry. Yuu stopped by his class to eat with him, but quietly left after a bit, noticing his bro wasn't in the mood. When the bell rang he simply closed the box and put it back on his bag, taking out the books for the next period, although he probably wouldn't use them.

 _Maybe I could just throw myself down the stairs to get to practise. It might even end my suffering._ He ended up deciding against that thought, though, as his boyfriend wouldn't take his death that well.

By the time he arrived at the clubroom, everyone was already gone, not that it surprised him. He'd had a hard time with the stairs that day, taking longer than ever just to go up a single floor. He changed his clothes and descended the stairs. He didn't get why there were so many of those around, they weren't even that practical. He found comfort in the knowledge that he only had to go up three more steps for that day, the ones that led into the gym. It sounded easy enough, yet somehow he managed to get his foot stuck in the last one and fell face first on the floor, right at the fucking entrance of the gym. The practise came to a halt, as everyone turned their head to look at the boy laying on the floor, waiting for him to get up and laugh it off. Except he didn't. It seemed like the bald teen found the floor as an adecuate place for a nap, but as it turned out, the rest of the team didn't get his idea, judging from the fact that they all ran to his side in fear he had hurt himself. His boyfriend knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder blade.  
"Ryuu, are you okay?" He asked, concern obvious in his voice.  
"'m fine. Just tired, let me sleep." The team sighted in relief, and Ukai ordered them to get back to practise, only Ennoshita staying behind with their teachers.  
"Tanaka-kun, can you get up?" Asked Takeda. The boy simply whined softly and slowly stood up, swaying slightly in place. A hand was placed on his back and he was slowly guided to the benches, where he sat down. Ukai pressed the back of his hand on the teen's forehead, then moved it to his cheek and neck. His touch was light and careful, in contrast with his usual brutish, wild image.  
"He's a bit warm, but I wouldn't call it a fever. Seems like he's just tired, so let's call his parents and send him home" Tanaka finally broke with that sentence, having been on edge the whole day.  
"They aren't home. They're in Osaka. Have been there all week." A couple of tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm just so tired. And worried. My grandfather is in the hospital, and I'm here, and I have to take care of the house, and study, and cook and everything, and I feel like it's just too much" He was now sobbing profusely, and Chikara hugged him tightly, rubbing his back and smothering him with light pecks in an effort to calm him down, throwing little reassurances in between kisses. They stayed like that until Tanaka calmed down. The two adults were looking at him with worry clear on their eyes, obviously thinking of what they should do.  
"I'll take him to my house. He can have dinner there and we'll drop him at his house, or he can just spend the night. I don't want him on the bus like this. How does that sound, Ryuu? You'll have to walk a bit, though" Takeda eyed the teen, doubting his capacity to even stand up by that point.  
"I can take you on my car. It shouldn't take long, so I'll be able to get back to practise. Would that be alright?" The dark haired teen nodded and thanked him, guiding his boyfriend to stand up and then to their teacher's car, a hand permanently on his back to avoid having him falling or wandering around in his tiredness.

After Chikara had grabbed their stuff and gotten back to the car, he'd found Tanaka passed out on his seat and the teacher looking at him sadly. He calmly guided the adult through the streets that led to his house and woke his boyfriend up upon arrival. It made him feel guilty, as the boy groaned softly in protest.  
"I'm sorry, Ryuu. Come on, let's get inside so you can sleep" He placed his hand around his boyfriend's chest to steady him, as he was swaying dangerously. Takeda got out of the car and took their bags. He also rang the bell, seeing that his student was too ocupied to open the door himself. His mother opened the door.  
"Chikara? What happenned? Is Tanaka-kun alright?" She asked worriedly, not noticing the adult that was also at the door.  
"Yeah, he's fine, just tired. Let's let him sleep on the sofa for now. Takeda-sensei, you can just leave the bags there at the entrance. Thanks for your help" The teacher simply nodded, leaving the bags and quickly saying goodbye to Ennoshita's mother. Meanwhile, Tanaka basically collapsed on the coach, leaving the job of getting his shoes off to his boyfriend. His mother covered the teen with a blanket and they both went to the kitchen.  
"So, what's going on?" She asked. Her son sighted.  
"Well, turns out his familly has been on a trip visiting a sick relative since last week, and instead of asking for help, this moron has been taking care of all the house work plus practise and studying until it all became too much and he collapsed. I was wondering if we could drop him at his house later and maybe I could spend the week there to help him? Only if you're okay with it, of course" His mother laughted softly.  
"Yes, you can. You may even skip school tomorrow if you deem it necessary, I'll make something up" He hugged her.  
"Thanks, mom"

When Tanaka woke up in his bed the next day at 11am, he wasn't sure how he had gotten there, but was greatly pleased as he saw his boyfriend laying next to him, looking into his eyes with a smile plastered on his face.  
"How are you feeling?" He was asked.  
"Great as ever. Thanks" He kissed the other softly and they giggled lightly. Maybe the rest of the week wouldn't be as bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I made them look like a married couple, for God's sake. Well, it doesn't matter. Feel free to leave a comment, it'd make me really happy.


End file.
